1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fountain display apparatus and, more specifically, to a control circuit assembly for use in a fountain display apparatus to control the performance of xe2x80x9cwater dancexe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fountain display apparatus are not programmable, i.e., conventional fountain display apparatus simply drive motor pumps to pump water upwardly out of jet nozzles to produce artificial springs when electrically connected. The monotonous artificial spring pattern is less attractive.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a control circuit assembly for fountain display apparatus, which produces sound and lighting effects when making artificial springs. It is another object of the present invention to provide a control circuit assembly for fountain display apparatus, which is practical for use with a portable fountain display apparatus. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control circuit assembly for fountain display apparatus, which changes the pattern of the artificial springs and the lighting mode subject to the performance of the reproduction of music. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control circuit assembly for fountain display apparatus, which enables the user to select music from the built-in sound source or an external sound source. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control circuit assembly for fountain display apparatus, which enables the user to set the control mode for controlling the pattern of the artificial spring and the lighting mode subject to the music selected. To achieve these and other objects, the control circuit assembly comprises a built-in sound source circuit and an external sound source circuit adapted for providing a sound source, a low-frequency amplification and output circuit for output of low frequency signal subject to the presence of sound signal from the built-in sound source circuit or the external sound source circuit, an audio amplification and output circuit for output of sound, a LED driver controlled by the low-frequency amplification and output circuit to turned on/off LEDs, a motor driver controlled by the low-frequency amplification and output circuit to turn on/off motor pumps, and a programmable timer circuit for controlling the LED driver and the motor driver to turn on/off the LEDs and the motor pumps subject to a predetermined setting.